


on the road

by noahczerns, pynch



Series: Lynch Brothers [2]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Not Incest, Other, brothers being c ut e, i had to tag that again oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4973041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahczerns/pseuds/noahczerns, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pynch/pseuds/pynch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Declan takes Matthew on a road trip for Easter break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	on the road

**Author's Note:**

> Second part of the Lynch Brothers series. Comments are welcome--in fact, they're encouraged.

It was raining and cold outside. Declan didn’t think this was the type of weather one would travel in, but Matthew seemed more than excited to do so. Ever since Declan brought up going on a road trip for Easter break, Matthew hadn’t let him forget it. Everyday for the past _month_ , Declan found sticky notes in their bathroom, or a random suitcase waiting for him in his bed. When Declan told Matthew to cut it out, the younger boy merely claimed to be “jogging his memory”.

As if he could ever forget a promise he made to his brother. Or, for better words, as if he could ever be _allowed_ to forget a promise. Once something was promised to Matthew, or suggested, that became all he thought about. Declan had to get on to him multiple times for his grades dropping, to which Matthew reminded Declan how excited he was for their road trip. It was endearing and slightly amusing, but Declan didn’t think it warranted poor grades in subjects Matthew usually aced. He wouldn’t let his brother fail the way Ronan did. That was not a path Matthew would go down if Declan had something to do with it. 

So he had made a compromise with Matthew. If he did after school tutoring for math, Declan would take him wherever he wanted to go for their road trip. The deal made Matthew frown for quite some time, but he eventually gave in, dimples returning as he beamed at his older brother. The sight of Matthew looking so happy always warmed Declan’s heart, and he was glad for that happiness. Despite losing both his parents at such a young age, Matthew didn’t let that change him. Declan couldn’t help but wonder if he was sad underneath all his questions, smiles, and love for ice cream. If he was, surely he would talk to Declan. Declan had told Matthew long ago that he could tell him anything, and Matthew promised he would. That was enough for Declan; just like Ronan, Matthew never lied or broke a promise. Unlike Ronan, however, Matthew didn’t try to find a way around the truth or his promises. Loophole wasn’t a word in Matthew’s vocabulary. 

“Ready to go?” Declan asked once he spotted Matthew, who was running down the stairs, suitcase bouncing on the ground behind him. He had the suitcase packed for weeks, which had become a slight issue considering he still needed to wear the clothes he had put inside it. He didn’t seem to care about the puddles the suitcase continually landed in, but Declan did. With a small sigh, he lifted the luggage off the wet pavement and tossed it into the trunk. Since Matthew’s break was only five days long, they decided to stay relatively close to Henrietta. But not close enough that they were able to get home in an hour or less. Declan figured that Matthew needed to get away from the place for a while, since he had lost so much here. It felt more like a vacation if they were further away, anyway.

Declan doubted Matthew cared where they went, even if it was that near to Henrietta. He had left the decision for where to go up to Declan, and he wished Matthew hadn’t. Where could he take a 15 year old boy that wouldn’t be boring? It had kept him up for the past three nights because he wanted Matthew to enjoy this trip. It was the first Easter without Ronan or their parents, and he wanted to do everything he could to get Matthew’s mind off of that. Still, Declan supposed he wasn’t particularly bothered about where they went. He enjoyed spending time with his youngest brother, and he was certain that Matthew liked to spend time with him too, and that was all that mattered.

“We can’t go yet! Ronan’s on his way to say goodbye, and he should be here soon.” Matthew pouted, pushing a few curls behind his ear that had stuck to his face. They were dampened and darkened by the drizzle. Although Matthew had been looking forward to this trip for a month now, Declan could tell it still stung him to know that Ronan wasn’t coming with them, and that he didn’t want to either. He knew Matthew loved both of them and wanted more than anything for them to get along, but nothing was ever that simple.

Declan felt a twinge in his chest at the mention of Ronan’s name. He still cherished the memories they had together when they were children, when Ronan didn’t despise Declan’s very being. But those were memories from long ago, and Declan doubted they would ever get along enough to create memories like that ever again. It hurt, but he pushed that hurt aside. It had been Ronan’s choice to cut the cord with him, and he didn’t seem to regret that decision much. Or at all. 

“What time did he say he was coming? I don’t want to get soaked waiting out here for him, so he better come soon or we’ll get behind on our schedule.” Declan replied, his eyebrows furrowed as he tried to appear calm to Matthew. He didn’t want his youngest brother to know how much it hurt to even think about seeing their other brother. Also, Declan refused to taint their trip before it had even begun. 

A small frown pulled at Matthew’s lips as he looked around. “He should be here any minute,” Matthew said, looking back at Declan. “There’s an umbrella in the trunk, isn’t there? That solves the problem with being we-- hang on, schedule? You have a _schedule_?” A disbelieving huff escaped his lips. “I thought this was meant to be fun! We have schedules in _school_ , Declan, and school is _not_ fun.”

Declan stretched out his arm to tap Matthew lightly on the nose with his index finger.“Of _course_ I have a schedule!” Matthew crossed his eyes and wrinkled his nose in response to his touch. The tension in Declan’s face softened as he heard Matthew’s quiet giggle. “I wanted to make the most of this trip, and that requires careful planning. Especially if we want to fit everything in.” 

“We have five whole days, Dec. I’m sure a few minutes won’t change anything.” Matthew said reassuringly. Declan pondered on this for a few seconds. He was the one who was meant to be taking care of Matthew, and yet here Matthew was, making sure he didn’t worry. The distinct crunch of car tires on gravel road made Matthew turn his head towards the noise, curls bouncing in tow. He saw the black BMW that belonged to Ronan drive around the corner. He began to wave his right hand frantically, jumping up and down. 

Declan inhaled deeply, preparing himself to be the more civil of the two. He hoped that Ronan would be attempting the same, but he sincerely doubted it; he knew that Ronan loved a fight. He ran a hand through his damp hair, a small smile forming on his face when he looked at Matthew. His excitement seemed to light up the area around him, and Declan made a silent prayer that Ronan wouldn’t say anything to him that would discourage Matthew’s delight. Ronan would never say anything directly to Matthew, but he wouldn’t put it past Ronan to say something to him. If he did have something to say, Declan hoped he would wait until Matthew was no longer around them before saying it.

Once the car had parked, Declan stared into the dark windows. He could barely make out Ronan’s figure until the door was opening, and out stepped Ronan. The first thing he did was shoot Declan a nasty look, his face changing completely when he laid eyes on Matthew. Declan watched as their youngest brother rushed to Ronan’s side, circling his arms around his waist. Ronan seemed to have forgotten to conceal his emotions, and for a split second, Declan saw all the love he held for Matthew written on his face; no amount of tattoos or lethal glares could hide it. It disappeared as soon as he saw Declan looking, his face contorting into something far less pleasant and more bitter.

Declan breathed through his nose as he made his way over to his brothers. Matthew pulled away from Ronan, his grin permanently etched upon his face. “Declan wanted to leave, but I made him stay until you got here,” Matthew explained, stepping aside. It left Declan to be face-to-face with Ronan, whose jaw was set and expression deadly. Though he didn’t say anything to Declan, the anger radiating off of his body was present to Matthew as well. He frowned slightly, and that frown set Declan’s anger on overdrive. With a warning look to Ronan, he held out his fist. 

Ronan pounded it in the same way he punched; hard. Declan refrained from shaking out his hand, but Ronan smirked as if he knew what Declan was avoiding doing--and perhaps he did. 

Matthew seemed to accept the fist bump, giving Declan a grateful smile. Declan did his best to return it, even though it was tight. He stepped away from Ronan, who was staring at Matthew rather than at him. His jaw was still tensed, but he managed a smile for Matthew’s sake. “Alright, you better get going,” Ronan said, resting his hand on top of his curls. Matthew didn’t shake it off like he would’ve if Declan had done it, and he tried to ignore the spark of jealousy settling in his chest. Ronan’s hand fell to Matthew’s shoulder and he let it rest there for a few seconds. “I’ll come see you when you’re back. Just call me.” 

Declan refrained from muttering, “Doubt you’ll answer.”

Matthew moved forward to hug Ronan a second time, his head resting beneath Ronan’s chin. Declan could just make out a muffled, “I’ll miss you,” mumbled into Ronan’s chest. Ronan was the first to pull away, holding Matthew out at arm's length. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Ronan smirked, ruffling Matthew’s hair. “Have fun. Tell me all about it when we see each other next week.” With a solemn nod, Matthew went to stand beside Declan, who would have to remind him later not to take too much advice from Ronan. He was well aware that Matthew trusted and looked up to him, but Declan knew he wasn’t the best person to aspire to. 

Matthew smiled up at Ronan, and he returned it with sincerity. The familiarity of it pained Declan; he hadn’t seen Ronan smile for such a long time. He wasn’t even sure he could pinpoint the last time that he had been the sole cause of it. Declan walked past Ronan towards the driver’s side, actively avoiding his gaze. “See you soon, Ronan.” He forced a smile onto his pursed lips, but he felt certain that Ronan could see through his facade. 

Ronan shot a quick glance over to the other side of the car to make sure Matthew was already inside and out of earshot before replying, “Not likely.” He had folded his arms over his chest in a defensive stance, the way he always stood when Declan was near. His expression was angry, scary, and even dangerous. Despite Ronan’s attempts, Declan wasn’t frightened. He rolled his eyes at Ronan’s effort. His brother had never been able to scare him.

“Don’t start. You know Matthew will get upset if we fight, so it’s best if you just leave. I don’t want you to ruin his Easter break, whether you mean to or not.” Declan’s voice was stern but he tried to keep it seemingly casual at the same time; if Ronan fought anything, it would be authority. 

Ronan’s nostrils flared and he took a step towards Declan, lowering his voice just incase Matthew was listening. “I’m not going to ruin his fucking Easter break,” he spat, brows drawing together. It made him look older. “Thanks for fucking telling me you were taking him away. You could have not been a piece of shit for five fucking minutes and tell me you’re taking my brother out of town.” He turned his back to Declan before he had the chance to reply, but Declan grabbed his arm before he could get away. 

“Answer your phone and you would have known,” he snapped, dropping his hand and narrowing his eyes. Ronan stared back at him, looking murderous. Declan was sure Ronan would have punched him if Matthew hadn’t rolled down the window and asked if everything was okay. With one last glare, Ronan shouldered past Declan, going over to Matthew. He squatted down and mumbled something Declan couldn’t hear, but it must have been something Matthew wanted. His face lit up and he wrapped his arms around Ronan’s neck, giving him one last hug. 

Standing upright, Ronan sneered at Declan before going back to his car, getting inside, and driving away. Declan let out the breath he had been holding in, wondering what Ronan had said but knowing he would not ask. Not without being subtle. Declan doubted he would have to ask; Matthew would gush about it sooner or later. 

With a small head shake, Declan opened the driver's side door. Once he was seated, he turned to Matthew. He fought the urge to question him, instead smiling and reaching a hand out. He dropped it on Matthew’s curls, heart dropping when Matthew pushed it away. Declan knew that had been coming, and it stung to know Ronan could do something he couldn’t. Hoping it didn’t show, Declan stuck the keys inside the ignition and turned them. The car immediately roared to life, and he started driving. 

Matthew was still grinning by the time they were out of the driveway. “Ronan promised to take me and see mom,” he said suddenly, leaning his head back in the seat, “as soon as we get back.” His dimples were showing as he turned his head, looking at Declan with bright eyes. 

Declan felt sick, his chest tightened slightly. He hadn’t seen his mother in so long, and Matthew was going to see her? In that forest that Ronan told them about? Declan didn’t want Matthew to go anywhere near that place. He didn’t trust Ronan to not let him get lost. Not when Ronan would be busy with Gansey, and that boy from the trailer park. Slowly, he shook his head. This wasn’t the time to tell Matthew no, so he quickly changed the subject. “What CDs did you bring?” 

Still smiling, Matthew leaned down, rummaging through the glove compartment until he found what he was searching for. “Here we go!” he said triumphantly, bringing out a handful of CDs. Some of the cases were cracked and splintered from use and were clearly some of his favorites, whilst others were in pristine condition (he had recently purchased them specifically for this trip). He shuffled them in his hands, eyebrows knotted together, unsure of which to put into the CD player first. When he finally decided on one, he shot Declan a small smirk that didn’t remind him at all of Ronan. Declan was glad that no matter how much time Matthew spent with Ronan, he still remained as innocent as he always had been. 

With a hum, Matthew slipped the CD into the player and turned the volume up. Seconds later, music blasted through the speakers, and it took Declan a moment to realize who was singing and what song was playing. He groaned audibly and rested his finger on the eject button. 

“We are _not_ listening to Disney music,” Declan said, shaking his head. “I will go mad if I have to listen to this the whole way, Matthew.” When he looked over and saw Matthew’s pleading expression, Declan knew he was going to give in. He chewed on his cheek while staring ahead, but he could feel Matthew’s eyes still on him. 

The song had been playing for barely more than a minute when Declan began to sing along. He was subtle at first, tapping his fingers to the rhythm against the steering wheel, but soon his voice was carrying louder than Matthew’s. For the rest of the drive, they spent their time trying to sing louder than the other. This resulted in scratchy and sore throats as neither of the two wanted to back down. It was a good thing they had kept the windows rolled up, as it would not have been a pleasant sound for any passersby. 

Their trip was only two days long, which was how long the scratchiness to their throats lasted. It didn’t put a damper on Matthew’s mood, nor did it do anything to ruin their trip. It merely caused a slight inconvenience when they decided to try the spiciest food they could find. When they returned to Henrietta, Matthew thanked Declan for “the best Easter break ever”, giving him a brisk--but tight--hug before rushing up to their apartment to call Ronan. Declan watched him go with a small sigh, he could see how eager he was to share the details about the trip with him. It saddened him a little, as it was meant for just the two of them. He texted Ronan, telling him that Matthew had missed him the entire time they were gone, and that if he cancelled the plans he had made with Matthew, Declan would not stand for it. Shaking his head, he opened the trunk and grabbed their bags, carrying them upstairs. When he opened the door, he found Matthew lounged upside down on his bed, his head dangling off the edge and his legs propped against the wall. He was talking quickly into his phone, barely pausing for breath. He was telling whoever was on the other line about their trip, and how it was the best he had ever been on. 

Declan smiled to himself. If a two-day trip had made Matthew this happy, Declan couldn’t wait to tell him where he was planning for them to go for the summer.


End file.
